The Founding of SALV
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: Through the eyes of a Hogwarts student who founds the organization S.A.L.V. or Slytherins against Lord Voldemort.


  
  
There I sat... Intensely concentrating over Hogwarts, A History trying to make sense out of things...  
  
How could he have come back? Through a memory? Was it possible? I shuddered to think... If such things were possible in a memory, which knows what he had up his sleeve next. Where was he? Lurking, hiding, waiting in the wind for an ally to some along... Or was he finally dead...  
  
I had no choice, but to do something... The Slytherin house has long been ridiculed as being a fortress of dark witches and wizards alike, but I knew it must not be true.  
  
_Slytherin will help on the way to greatness, no doubt about that... _Surely, Harry Potter could not be a dark wizard... He had vanquished Lord Voldemort more times than I can remember but clearly, he wasn't. Though he could speak Parseltounge I knew it must not be true. He belonged in Slytherin, and he would have been if it weren't for that Draco Malfoy...  
  
The Malfoys have given me more than a weeks worth of work with their cunning threats and lucrative bribes, but I unlike the Ministry, was yet to be fooled by Lucius' cold hard stare and sly wide smile. I knew I wasn't the only Slytherin on the right side. But because of Malfoy's arrogance and ill representation of a true Slytherin, Harry Potter had whispered the words. Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. And Ronald Weasley's half proved advice didn't help either. Not a witch or wizard went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Till this day I find myself saying, "Thanks a lot Ron and Draco!!"  
  
I sat with the book open, tired from all the days work, as the sunset. Something had to be done, I thought, we need fairness. I took out a spare piece of parchment and wrote clearly with my quill...

_Slam!_ McGonagall stood over me with a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"Are you quite finished Grovekeeper? Or do you need more time to write endlessly in your diary?" she asked.  
  
"No Ma'am" I said, pulling it from her grasp. Thinking back, I don't know how as I could have been so stupid as to think I could hide something from McGonagall. She reached for the diary. I hesitated.  
  
"You'll be giving me that diary, Grovekeeper, or its 50 points from Slytherin", she bellowed.  
  
I handed it in reluctantly.  
  
"Let's see what's keeping Ms. Grovekeeper from her studies", McGonagall replied. I shrunk down in my seat. The Gryffindors smiled.  
  
McGonagall opened the book, eyes poised, and then suddenly stopped, shut the book and placed it on my desk. The Gryffindors looked at her, confused.  
  
"Ms. Grovekeeper, I want to see you after class", McGonagall replied.  
  
What would she do, I wondered. Was it wrong to be against Voldemort, or to start a club against him? Had she read everything including the S.A.L.V. enemies??  
  
The bell rung and students began poring out of Transfiguration class whispering, "I wonder what she wrote? It must be dreadfully terrible."  
  
I approached McGonagall's desk. She was scribbling in her attendance book under a headline that read, "Behavior". _Gulp_ Uh oh. I was in for it.  
  
"I think that your group is a great idea, and I'm sure Professor Snape will agree. And if I can get Dumbledore to agree, he will most likely sponsor this group and any activities they plan on having", replied McGonagall.  
  
I breathed in deeply and pinched myself. Was I dreaming?

I walked into Potions class with a bundle of books in my hand. Professor Snape glowered at my approach in his classroom, and then continued on with the potion he was brewing in the giant cauldron in the center of the room. I rummaged through my book bag looking for it. Where is it! I thought silently It must be in here somewhere- then Aha! I pulled out the S.A.L.V. book.  
  
I sat down at my desk while the other Slytherin students poured into the classroom. Gina Veraposat, a younger Hufflepuff, stopped at my desk with a load of books to ask, "What's that you've got there Saragh?" I shrunk back, trying to hide it. "Nothing that would concern you, Gina" I replied. She was always so nosy. It got on my nerves.  
  
"Alright class!" Snape shouted, finishing his potion in the giant cauldron, "Today we will be learning the fine art of antido-". He stopped short, but I didn't notice.  
  
S.A.L.V. Requirements... I wrote. "Miss Grovekeeper!" Snape cackled at me, "When you're quite finished, I would appreciate your attention. You might be poisoned in the near future and you will certainly need an antidote."  
  
He marched toward my desk and grabbed my diary. "What's this?" Snape added. He opened the book and read through it quickly. He glared across the room at the Hufflepuffs. Then he seemed to stare in space. He smiled a sinister smile, and shut the book softly. He approached the cauldron again and began stirring the vat quicker than before.  
  
I didn't get it? Why hadn't he reprimanded me? Why weren't there points taken from Slytherin? Had McGonagall already talked to him already? Was he just contemplating an equally sinister idea for my punishment? I shut the book and put it in my bag and pulled the cinch tightly on it.  
  
I must be more careful; I thought _these ideas could get into the wrong hands._

The rest of the Potions students left the room. I hung back to gather my things. I didn't look Snape in the eye. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not.  
  
"Grovekeeper", he shouted.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"McGonagall told me about your idea..." he said. He seemed to glower over it, as if debating the idea again and again in his head. Then, after centuries, he finally let out, "I think it's a great idea".  
  
I was taken aback at this. Snape? Agree with a student? Was I dreaming? "Dumbledore does too. He's offered make it more official. Like an ordained after school club."  
  
I glared at Snape with excitement. Was he going to be the leader? If he was, I doubt many Gryffindors would want to come, or many others for that matter anyway. Though Snape was a respected teacher, I highly doubted any of the students wished to spend more than a long, grueling Potions lesson with him. Perhaps for the betterment of society they would, but I knew that the students I conversed with daily could care less about the betterment of any society, including their own.  
  
"But I must inform you if you proceed to do this you must keep your group separate from my Potions class. Hopefully this sort of thing wont get to your head so much that you feel the need to not pay attention to the lesson..."  
  
_Gulp_  
  
"Sorry about that, Professor Snape-"  
  
"Antidotes are very important Grovekeeper. Believe it or not, outside of this school, your friends, your wants, needs, and secrets there is the world out there. A world filled with a lot of horrible people that would stop at nothing to stop you, especially if you're going to pursue with such an organization, it is likely that if you gain enough supporters He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not think twice about ridding himself of you and your burden. I'd like you to think about that before you visit Dumbledore this afternoon-"  
  
"This afternoon!! Me! To see Dumbledore!"  
  
"Don't interrupt. I'd like you to think about that before you visit him and the possible danger you are inflicting toward yourself and the members of this so called group. I however, do support it... Slytherins do get way to much blame, Grovekeeper... Just because we do anything to meet our ends. Remind yourself daily that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a Slytherin, and he will do anything to achieve his ends... Even if it's incredibly wrong or stupid... Of course there have been debates over the original house of You-Know-Who, but that is certain."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape"  
  
"You're dismissed".  
  
I walked out hurriedly with my bag, not look where I was going. A debate about the original house of Tom Riddle? Who would have known? I thought about this. He was, no doubly, ambitious. But could anyone who was a true Slytherin be as stupid as to try and take over the world. Surely no one has done so, and everyone has fallen. And Slytherins are wise and cunning. The things Voldemort has done wouldn't be considered wise...  
  
Being evil isn't wise. It's incredibly stupid, especially when you get caught like Voldemort did. And the only house with the same amount of bravery and ambition as Slytherin, but half the intelligence was Gryffindor...  
  
The hat had messed up before, with Harry Potter....  
  
Could Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who be a... a...._ Gryffindor???__  
  
__All signs point to...._

I stepped inside Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk, as usually, fiddling with some sort of silver contraption.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir?", I said.  
  
"Come in, Saragh. Don't be frightened."  
  
The truth was, I was frightened. Portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses hung all over his office, and a red phoenix perched in is cage was the last thing I expected to see in Albus Dumbledore's office. I had expected deep, dark curtains and candles all over. I had expected a magic circle with an open spell book and a bewitched ceiling, with ghosts and spirits afloat everywhere. Sadly, I was mistaken.  
  
"I've heard about this group you are thinking of, Saragh. And I do think it is a good idea. Harry Potter had a similar group when he was enrolled."  
  
I could not believe my ears._ Harry Potter?_ The Boy Who Lived, now a famous Auror, as powerful as Mad-Eyed Alastor Moody, had a similar group?  
  
"Naturally, as Lord Voldemort was after Harry in numerous occasions, he had to find a way to defend himself. At the time, as you have read in the updated _Hogwarts, A History_ I was 'sacked' as you say, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and replaced my a horrid woman-"  
  
"Madame Umbridge", I interrupted.  
  
"Yes. She also taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Ministry was on her side and they refused to teach Harry, and his friends, the proper Defense Against the Dark Arts. They weren't allowed to use magic in class."  
  
What!?! I thought. How can you learn Defense Against the Dark Arts without magic? Professor Lupin had not yet gone by a class without letting them use and practice the basic jinxes and counter-curses. Who was this Umbridge woman! She must have been horrible to Harry!  
  
"So, anyways, Harry took things into his own hands and formed D.A. or Dumbledore's Army. And he taught a group of students counter-curses, jinxes, hexes, and how to form a good Patronus as well" Dumbledore smiled, "But he was soon caught. And Umbridge was going to use a Unforgivable Curse on Harry, to teach him a lesson-".  
  
I gasped. I had read all about Umbridge's rule of Hogwarts, and the events preceding and leading up to the death of the Great Anamagus Sirius Black, but that was certainly not mentioned in Hogwarts, A History. I thought about Umbridge, sitting all alone in her cell in Azkaban. Poor troll... I had no sympathy.  
  
"Anyways, as the story continues, the group learned much more than they ever thought they would, and earned top marks in their O.W.L.S. In fact, if it weren't for Harry Potter's D.A. group, I doubt Neville Longbottom would be on the race currently for the position of Minister of Magic."  
  
Was Dumbledore going to support my group? I trembled with excitement.  
  
"Having said that, I will support SALV 100. And so will the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
_Gasp! _This was going to be big. I had the support of the great Order of the Phoenix!


End file.
